Piano Man
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: When Tamaki left to marry Lady Eclair, Haruhi hadn't brought him back, and Kyoya's still trying to deal with the fact that he's gone ten years later. During a business trip to France, the piano man at the club looks suspiciously familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Where the hell did this come from? Probably the large amount of Tamayoya fics I've been reading, and the tub of Nutella next to be that is now empty...**

* * *

><p>Kyoya fixed his tie, staring blankly into the mirror in front of him as he prepared mentally for his meeting. As the leader of the Ootoi business, he had to meet with all important clients, even the international ones. Duty. It was the only reason he was in France, a place that only brought him pain. A place where the most important person of his life had gone, and never came back.<p>

Pushing all thoughts of the past behind him, he focused on what he would say to the customers. For a scary moment he couldn't remember what the meeting was about. Then, it came back, and Kyoya could breath again.

Every time, it was harder and harder to push back the pain, but he did it. He popped a few pills in his mouth on the way out the door, figuring it wouldn't hurt to be early.

* * *

><p>As he stepped into the hazy club that his clients had chosen, the first thing he noticed was the music. It was a slow piano tune. Kyoya winced as the memories tried to break through, but he stopped them, and went to the bathroom to collect himself. He would get a table later.<p>

Splashing water on his face, Kyoya tried to focus on numbers. Figures, rules, constant things. They didn't change, they always stayed the same and never failed. He wouldn't fail. He had turned away from emotion a long time ago, and he wasn't going to return to it just becasue there was a man playing the piano. Composing himself, he left the bathroom, trying to tune out the music as best as he could.

He took a table and ordered a drink. Cursing himself for coming early, he waited for the customers while consuming as much alchohol as he dared. Suddenly, a flash of gold caught his eye. he had been pointedly not looking at the stage, but he couldn't help but catch a flash of gold hair. _His_ gold hair. It couldn't be, of course. _He_ wouldn't be working as a piano man at a French club. No, it just couldn't be.

But the longer he stared, the more he became sure that the impossible had become possible before his very eyes. The way his fingers moved over the keys, the golden hair that had first caught his attention, and the one thing that had settled it for Kyoya; on a break between songs, the piano man had opened his eyes, and they were _His_ eyes. Kyoya was sure of it. They were the eyes that had greeted him eagerly, the eyes that had begged him for so many things, the eyes that he had said yes to a million times, the eyes that had reached into his soul and rooted themselves into his heart all those years ago.

The piano man, despite any statistic possibilites, was the man he had tried and failed at forgetting for over ten years now. Tamaki Suoh.

Kyoya didn't know what to do. He wanted to flee, run out of the club and just keep on running. At the same time, he wanted to walk right up to him and kiss him until he didn't know which way was up or down. Shaking his head, he followed neither course of action. Tamaki hadn't seen him, and Kyoya was going to keep it that way. Heading to the bar, Kyoya kept to the shadows remembering his old title of Shadow King, remembering his title of Mother, remembering his friends and childhood days of happiness. Most of all, he remembered that fateful day when Tamaki had called off the Host Club, abandoning them. Abandoning him.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kyoya ordered another drink. And another. And another. He could have a limo come pick him up, so he wasn't worried. He texted the clients that something had come up, and spent the rest of the night listening to the music. Listening to Tamaki play piano like he always did, except this time it was ten or so years later, and the situation was so different, it made Kyoya want to cry. So he listened and drank and cried, and tried to forget, but ended up remembering. Remembering it all.

* * *

><p>At two in the morning, Tamaki stepped off the stage. It had been a long night, but at least he had been able to play the piano the whole time. Some days, when there weren't enough waiters, his boss would make him wait tables and they would put on a recording.<p>

He walked over to the bar, where Jean asked him to take care of a drunk that had passed out in the corner while he closed up. Tamaki went over to investigate, but stopped a few steps away from the man. It couldn't be. The 'drunk' in front of him was the man he had been trying all this time to get away from. It was his ex best friend. Kyoya Ootori. And he was passed out in a bar, suit rumppled and tears dried on his face.

Tamaki poked him gently, as if scared he would attack him. He had every right to. When Kyoya didn't wake up, Tamaki poked him a little harder, and then outright shook him, getting less and less scared, and more and more concerned. What would make Kyoya Ootori go to a bar and drown himself in tears and alcohol? What could make the Shadow King break down like he had? And why in the world was Kyoya in France?

"Mommy..." It came out as a choked whisper as the blonde hugged his long lost friend. What had happened to Mommy?

"Daddy..." Kyoya murmured, coming to. He was in a dream of some sort, where he was still in the Host club, and Tamaki was there, crushing him with one of those endearing adorable hugs he had pretended to hate.

"What are you doing here Kyoya?" At Tamaki's innocent, concerned question, Kyoya realized he wasn't dreaming, and he wasn't back in the host club. He had passed out in the bar, and Tamaki had found him. _Tamaki_ had _found_ him!

"Tamaki, I have to-" Kyoya tried to get up and leave, and Tamaki panicked, so he cut him off by doing the thing he had wanted to do for thirteen years. He kissed him. And Kyoya kissed back.

Finally, they came up for air.

"You know what Mommy, explainations later." Tamaki smiled, but his eyes betrayed his conflicted feelings. He helped Kyoya to his feet. "I'm taking you home."

Kyoya could just nod as Tamaki helped him to the car and they got in.

Before nodding off, Kyoya thought how weird it was that a kiss had fixed everything. Of course it hadn't; this was only the beginning. But Kyoya was just happy to know that he had found him, he had kissed him, and everything would be alright again. Eventually.

He was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was starting to become long enough to be REALLY long, and I only wanted one short one-shot, so I kinda cut it, but if you want me to make a sequelepilogue I could possibly. In fact, I might just make one whether you want it or not, but for now, I'll list this as complete. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**So this took me FOREVER, but I finally got through it, so I hope you enjoy...**

Kyoya woke up with a stiff back, on a couch he had never seen before. His head was killing him. Somewhat alarmed that he was in someone else's home, he tried to get up, but suddenly, a figure came out of what Kyoya assumed was the bedroom.

"Hey, do you want anything to eat?" Tamaki asked the disoriented brunette.

Suddenly, it all came back.

"Whatever you're having, and some ibuprofin if you have it." Kyoya replied curtiously. He was strangely hyperaware of his wrinkled business suit and his lack of clean teeth as opposed to Tamaki's light blue T-shirt and tan khakis and pearly whites. Never since his high school days had he felt so self-conscious.

"M'kay..." Tamaki decided not to reveal that he almost never has breakfast. "Eggs then?"

"Sure."

"And there's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom, so feel free to clean up, if you wish." The Blonde hoped that he was correct in assuming that Kyoya still liked to keep clean. Besides, if they kissed again, it'd be nice if there was no morning breath involved...

The only sounds in the apartment while Kyoya brushed his teeth were the frying pan sizzling and Tamaki humming softly. The air was tense and awkward. Tamaki wasn't really sure which parts of last night Kyoya remembered, and Kyoya wasn't sure which parts of last night he was willing to revisit.

As he brushed his teeth, Kyoya pondered his life from here on out. The businessman in him, the part that had been dominant for so long, willed him to fo back to his old life and pretend, as he had for so long, that he wasn't in love with a GUY that used to be his BEST FRIEND, and was MARRIED to a GIRL. But his romantic side, the part of him that Tamaki himself had awakened so many years ago, and that had just awakened again last night, pleaded with him to go out there and at least find out why Tamaki had been working in that club. That romantic side of him reminded him that the blonde in question was probably not married anymore...

"Eggs are ready!" Tamaki called to him.

Kyoya wasn't even going to try to deny that the sexual side of him was trying really hard to get him to get into Tamaki's pants. Ignoring the desire to just go in there and rip the blonde's shirt off, Kyoya rinsed his mouth and entered what seemed to be the living room. Tamaki had set their plates on the coffee table.

"Sorry if they're burned." Tamaki knew that Kyoya was going to ask, and that he would have to tell, but what he told would be based on how much Kyoya remembered. So as his dark-haired friend sat down and dryswallowed the ibuprofin, Tamaki got right to the point. "Hey Kyoya... how much of last night do you remember?"

"All of it." Kyoya said, even though some parts of last night were blurry. If he was to hear the story, he was to hear the whole story.

"Ah..." Tamaki took a bit of his eggs and then set down his fork. "Well, I'll start at the part you do know, and we'll go from there. As you know, my grandmother picked Lady Eclair to be my bride, and I was to marry her if I wanted to see my mother again. You have to understand that from a young age, my mother was all I had, and she had been ripped away from me so suddenly... I had to see her again. So I married Lady Eclair and learned that my mother had been working as her maid for years. It was... amazing to see my mother. But she was very ill, probably the reason they wanted to rush the wedding. She died shortly after my mairrage to Eclair." There was a pause as Tamaki held back his tears and Kyoya held back his strange desire to punch and kick and make whoever put that look of woe on Tamaki's face bleed. "I divorced her soon after, but I was never skilled in finance and I lost almost everything in the divorce. Whatever I did get I sold so that I could support myself for the first few months of job-shopping and figuring out how to live like a commoner. I was in a really dark place at the time, but now that I'm a little better, I can appreciate how we used to oogle at all those commoner inventions..." Tamaki's chuckle was foreign, darkened by years of sadness that not even his isolated childhood could match.

Kyoya wanted to do three very uncharacteristic things. First, he wanted to hug Tamaki. Second, he wanted to punch both Tamaki's Grandmother and Lady Eclair so hard that they dropped dead. Third, he wanted to kiss Tamaki something fierce. He did none of these things, and instead let his friend continue his story.

"Well the job hunting wasn't as hard as I had predicted, and soon I found myself living as a Piano Man." Tamaki stated, taking a bite out of his eggs. He had decided that Kyoya really didn't need to know about the first four months, full of starvation and frozen fingers and toes.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I know she was a good woman, and very dear to you." Kyoya said after a small silence.

"Thank you." Tamaki hated how stiff the gratitude was. This man had once been his best friend and crush. "So how have you been?"

"Well, you were right of course. I became my family successor." Kyoya stated, unsmiling. Tamaki was going to cheer for him until he caught the unhappy, bitter look in his eye. "I had a plan. I was going to take my father's company out from under him and shove it back in his face, showing him that I valued our Host Club more than him, but... well, when the club was disbanded, it was very hard to do that." It wasn't a blame, but Tamaki felt awful. How could he have been so selfish? "Well, anyway, I just kept the company, running it in secret for a couple years and then I came out as the owner. My father had known all along. He was impressed, but I didn't care anymore, so I cut all ties with the Ootori family, keeping the name only, and my share of the estate. My sister was sad to see me go, but I think she understood why I did it. She had always known I-" Kyoya stopped abruptly. Tamaki's eyes widened as he realized the end of the sentence. "Well, anyway, I had a business meeting at the club you work at. I... I thought I was seeing things, but when you opened your eyes... I hid in a corner of a bar and didn't come out until you dragged me." Kyoya's voice was blunt.

It was now Tamaki's turn to want to hug the empty look out of Kyoya's eyes. It was all his fault! If he hadn't been so selfish, then maybe...

"No." Kyoya stated, as if reading Tamaki's mind. "It isn't your fault, and I want to appologise-"

"Don't appologise to ME-"

"But it's my f-"

"Don't you dare! It's my fa-"

"No it isnt!"

Suddenly, the two former friends collapsed on the couch laughing as is the last ten years had never happened.

"Look at us" Kyoya chuckled. "Squabbling like little kids over who's fault it was! If anything it was your grandmother's fault. You have no idea how many times I wanted to punch her in the gut."

"And what about your father! Remember the time he slapped you in front of everyone because he considered the club a waste of your time? I felt so guilty..."

They looked at eachother, resting on a couch in a commoner apartment, no job, no pain, no life, just them.

"So what do we do now?" Kyoya asked, almost despairingly. "We did what we did. The past is done... but what now?"

"We could start with doing the dishes..." Tamaki suggested.

"Sounds great." Kyoya replied, smiling.

**-FIVE YEARS LATER-**

"You know, with the amount of anniversaries on this day, we might as well make it a national holiday." Kyoya commented, as he walked with his husband to the limo. They were going out to celebrate their third wedding anniversary.

"But then if wouldn't be so special." Tamaki argued, getting into the limo as his husband held the door. "We should make the day AFTER a national holiday so that we could celebrate first and then everybody else would celebrate it afterwards."

"Whatever you say..." Kyoya said, chuckling at Tamaki's strange ideas. It had been an interesting five years since he had found Tamaki, but the wedding stood out the most. He had lost a lot of customers when it got out that his boyfriend was living with him, and it was the long-missing Suoh child, but it was all very worth it when he turned around to see his beautiful Tamaki coming up the isle, blushing adorably.

"Mommyyyyyy!" Tamaki's whine was reminicent of their high school years, as was the nickname he used. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No." Kyoya teased. Tamaki pretended to be offended. "I was thinking about our wedding."

Tamaki smiled softly and kissed his 'wife'.

"I still think you should have worn the dress." Kyoya added when they pulled apart. Tamaki laughed and hit him playfully.

"Hey! You're the wife! You should have been in the dress!" Tamaki argued. The amount of times they had this playful fight was astonishing.

"But then I would have had to walk down the aisle, and you insisted that your father walk you down the aisle." Kyoya recited his lines, weaving his fingers with his husband's.

"True. I mean, after all the effort it took to get him there, I thought we might as well show him off." Tamaki replied, kissing their interwoven fingers and resting his head on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Well I think it was all perfect." Kyoya sighed contentedly.

"As do I." Tamaki relaxed into his husband's side, happy to know that they had gone through so much and they could still just sit and laugh and reminisce together. These were the moments he would like to remember. Forever.

**YAY ITS ALL DONE AND HAPPY! So I hope you like it. I kinda like it better than the first... but that's probably because I like writing fluff more than I like writing angst! That 'after five years' scene was SO much fun to write! Please tell me what you thought!**


End file.
